El reflejo en el espejo
by LexSnape
Summary: Zander se mira en el espejo, Heri usa su magia.


_¡Hola a todos! Sé que prometí subir el nuevo capitulo de **Nuyjiernjm,** pero la vida se atraviesa y cosas pasan. En todo caso, traigo esto como compensación, aunque fue escrito únicamente por capricho mío, es algo como un CrossOver entre el fanfic _ **_Dead from the neck up_** _de mi beta **G. Mauvaise** , y mi fanfic **Los ojos de la muerte.**_

 _ **Advertencias.** Spoiler de ambos fanfics mencionados arriba._

 _Historia beteada por **G. Mauvaise.**_

* * *

 _ **El reflejo en el espejo.**_

Zander esperó a que el sol se ocultara y, tan pronto lo hizo, supo que nadie más entraría a su habitación por esa noche. Cuando pasaba la noche en Malfoy Manor por alguna misión de su padre hacia el Lord que también incluía a Lucius, Remus acostumbraba dormir a los cuatrillizos con él en las habitaciones principales y él se quedaba con Draco, pero Draco estaba en Hogwarts ese día, y Zander debía de admitir que eso suponía tanto un alivio como una tortura, pero le daba la tranquilidad para realizar el ritual de mirarse en el espejo.

Sabía que a su padre le exasperaba. Creía que era algo referente a su vanidad, pero la realidad es que era su propia forma de convencerse que estaba vivo. Mientras en su reflejo sólo fuera capaz de verse a sí mismo, sabía que estaba a salvo. Podía tener solo nueve años, pero era capaz de entender que las personas que eran acechadas por _ella_ no volverían nunca. Lo sabía, y la odiaba por eso.

Con un suspiro Zander se sentó en el suelo frente al espejo, vistiendo su pijama de verano que consistía en unos pantalones deportivos muggles y una camiseta juego. Ignoró la ligera frialdad del mármol blanco y, con sus piernas cruzadas debajo de su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante. Su frente tocó el frío cristal, dejándolo en una posición muy incómoda mientras sus ojos verdes estaban anclados a su propio reflejo.

Su corazón latió desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Sabía que no era normal. Su padre le había dicho que la gente a veces tiene algún don, o algún tipo de magia muy especial, pero aun así era aterrador.

Se sobresaltó cuando captó un suave movimiento a su derecha. Estuvo a punto de gritar, totalmente fuera de sí, pero en lugar de una figura femenina los ojos de Zander se clavaron en el reflejo de un niño. Se giró de golpe, pero estaba solo en la habitación, así que volvió a mirar al espejo.

Esta vez, al mirar, no había nadie parado cerca de él. La única imagen que había en el cristal era la del niño parado justo en el mismo lugar que Zander, tal como si fuera su reflejo.

El niño lo miraba con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido.

Él lo miró con curiosidad y los nervios a flor de piel.

Los ojos verdes y los ojos grises se examinaron mutuamente. Zander se dio cuenta que era más pequeño que él, un par de años al menos, o quizá tenía su edad y también era pequeño para la misma, eran muy parecidos... si no fuera por el color de los ojos y el corte de pelo, Zander casi podría jurar que era él mismo.

Extendió su mano al espejo, colocando sus dedos contra la lisa superficie, pero él niño alzó una ceja en una expresión que a Zander le resultó aterradoramente familiar.

—No voy a tomar tu mano. Eso sería raro —gruñó el niño y Zander frunció el ceño, viéndose obligado a bajar su mano.

—Se supone que un reflejo debe de hacer lo mismo que su dueño.

— _Yo no soy tu reflejo_ —prácticamente siseó el niño. Zander lo miró ligeramente divertido.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haces atrapado en el espejo? ¿Tío Lucius te encerró dentro? —Zander inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, el miedo alejándose de él, la curiosidad ganando terreno mientas trataba de pensar en algún hechizo de los libros prohibidos de Malfoy Manor que pudiera hacer eso.

—Yo no estoy atrapado... Estaba haciendo algo con mi magia —Zander sonrió, acercándose más al espejo.

—¿Probabas un hechizo especial? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo te llamas? —por un momento el niño pareció dudar sobre responder, pero luego simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acercó un poco al espejo de su lado, entonces fue que Zander se dio cuenta que las habitaciones eran diferentes.

—Solo quería ver si podía hacer algo... La verdad no estoy seguro de que funcionara como debía... —lo admitió en voz baja, pero Zander simplemente asintió, sabiendo lo molesto que era que los hechizos no salieran de la forma en que debían.

—Mi leche con chocolate sigue perdiendo el sabor cuando cambio su color...

El niño lo miró un momento con los ojos muy abiertos antes de reír. Era una comparación ridícula.

—Me llamo Zander. Zander Nash Prince.

El niño sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Helike, pero puedes llamarme Heri.

Heri sonrió. En su mente la magia que ha hecho ha salido bien, quizá hasta más que bien. Ha estado buscando a su familia, _más_ familia, y ese niño es un Prince.

La sonrisa en sus rostros es idéntica y, mientras que Heri está en su habitación en casa, Zander es distraído por un momento de la angustia que lo invade constantemente. Heri es increíble, es divertido en su orgullo y tiene una personalidad que, a su parecer, es genial. Es un poco un niño mimado, pero puede ver que está herido dentro de su corazón.

Hablan por horas de sus aventuras, de sus juguetes favoritos y de sus familias. Heri está a punto de contarle sobre ese molesto niño que tiene toda la atención de sus padres cuando la puerta de la habitación del menor se abre.

—Helike, debiste dormirte hace horas. ¿Qué estás hacien-…?

La voz se le corta a Regulus cuando sus ojos ven la imagen en el espejo. Regulus ve los ojos verdes, pero ve el rostro, ve cada línea y sabe de inmediato _quién es él_. Se le rompe el corazón porque la mirada de anhelo en el infantil rostro dice más que mil palabras, la necesidad cruda y las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas están lastimándolo más que nada en el mundo, pero no puede hacer nada, _no debe_ hacer nada sin que las repercusiones los acaben destruyendo a todos, así que cierra la conexión entre los dos universos con un parpadeo. Las lágrimas penden de sus pestañas junto con el temblor de sus labios y abraza a Heri con toda la fuerza que puede.

Del otro lado del espejo Zander está de rodillas, sus manos sangrando mientas golpea el espejo una y otra vez, hasta que Remus entra y encuentra la aterradora escena después de que Dobby le avisara que el niño estaba en problemas.

* * *

 _Espero que les gustara, solo es un momento pequeño, pero me hizo muy feliz escribirlo.  
Besos._


End file.
